


Don't Shut Me Out

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Omega Reader, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Natasha are engaged to be married, Natasha’s only thing was that she wanted to wait before you had kids.  However those plans are shot to hell when you discover you’re pregnant.  How will your Alpha handle the news?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Don't Shut Me Out

You stared at the home pregnancy test in your hands. It was bound to happen eventually but you had wanted to wait. Natasha had wanted to wait.

“Oh God,” you whispered as your hand came to cover your mouth. How was she going to react to this? Natasha had made it abundantly clear that she wanted to wait until sometime after your wedding.

You and Natasha had been engaged for two months now. You had been mated for a year but you wanted something traditional as well and Natasha had never been able to tell you no. But Natasha had made it clear she wasn’t ready to share you with kids yet.

Laying the test on the sink you went to find Wanda to talk to her about this. You needed advice and she was the one person you trusted not to spread this around the compound. You frantically knocked on her door until she opened up.

“Y/N?” She could practically feel your anxiety rolling off you in waves. Wanda was a beta, but if she had been an Alpha or Omega she would be able to smell it on you. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant,” you said.

Wanda pulled you inside and shut the door, “Honey are you okay? Does Nat know?” She knew how Natasha felt about having kids.

You shook your head, “Not yet. I don’t know how to tell her.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand when you tell her,” Wanda comforted, it helped a little but you knew Natasha wasn’t going to be happy. “Yeah it wasn’t planned, but you’ll work through it. I know you will.”

You headed back to yours and Natasha’s room and discovered her sitting on the bed. You instantly froze as you noticed the pregnancy test in her hands. “Alpha,” you hopped that would help, but when she looked at you all thoughts drained right out of your head.

“How long?”

“I just found out,” you told her. “I’m sorry Alpha, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Damnit,” she said as she stood up and began pacing. “All I wanted was to have you to myself for just a little while longer. This kid is going to take all your attention and you won’t have any time for me.”

“No, Nat,” you said desperately. “That won’t happen! I swear I’ll always have time for you. We’ll be a family and it’ll be wonderful. We can get a house in the country, the team can babysit for us. We’ll have regular dates. Things won’t change.”

She scoffed and stormed out of the room leaving you alone with only your thoughts and a broken heart.

You spent days laying on top of the covers, things with Natasha’s scent strewn around you. You needed comfort and you needed your Alpha. It wasn’t easy when your Alpha was mad at you. You felt as though your heart was being ripped from your chest.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped a blanket around yourself and went to find her. It was dark outside, sometime in the middle of the night but you didn’t care.

You followed her scent to one of the empty bedrooms and opened the door. Natasha was laying on her side away from you but you knew she was awake. You climbed into bed and snuggled close to her. “Alpha,” you murmur quietly. “Please talk to me.”

Natasha was quiet and finally, she sighed, “I’m sorry for how I acted. I know it’s not your fault and that things like this happen. But I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a mother.”

“And you think I am?” You gently rugged on her until she rolled over to look at you. “Nat, I may be an Omega but that doesn’t mean I always have the answers. We will do this together as a team.” You cupped her face with your hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “We’ll always be a team and we’ll be wonderful mothers, this kid is gonna be so loved. And I’ll make sure you never feel abandoned.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded and pulled you in for a kiss. And for the first time in days, everything felt right.


End file.
